icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IPromise Not to Tell
iPromise Not to Tell is the 12th episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot After Carly gets a B+ on her History paper because her teacher, Mr. Devlin, doesn't like 3-hole punched paper, Carly is distraught because now she won't get straight A's on her report card (which would've been the first time she'd ever done it). After overhearing Principal Franklin's username and password to the school's network, Sam hacks in and changes Carly's History paper grade to an A+ (which gives Carly the straight A's for the semester she deserves). Sam also changes two of her own grades and one of Freddie's grades (to avoid paying him $40 she owed him). Before she tells Carly what she's done, Sam makes Carly 'ankle swear' not to tell anyone. Carly is horrified that Sam has changed her grade but refuses to break her promise to Sam. Carly does tell Freddie and makes him promise not to tell. Freddie (with Carly's help) hacks into the schools computer network with his laptop and tries to change all the grades back. The Computer Security Agency (CSA) bursts into Carly's apartment and catches them hacking. The guilt eventually gets to Carly and she confesses to Spencer and then to Principal Franklin. Freddie also tries to take the blame. Sam, feeling bad that she hurt her friends, shows up at Principal Franklin's office and confesses that she was actually the guilty party. Freddie and Carly are not punished but Sam receives multiple detentions. As soon as Principal Franklin leaves the room Sam gets right on his computer and reduces her number of detentions. Trivia *In a blooper seen in iBloop, Miranda Cosgrove fools around and eats one of the cereal pieces from Jennette McCurdy's bowl. *When Sam tells Principal Franklin, "No Promises", it can be refrenced to Victorious, when one of Tori's parents tell her not to get in a fight with Trina, resulting with Tori saying the same thing as Sam. *Principal Franklin's Username/Password: BigTeddy/Corncake21 *In this episode, Carly pins Freddie down easily. In the episode iThink They Kissed, Freddie pins Carly down and Carly states that he's stronger, making a reference to this episode. Quotes Spencer: Lamp. Lamp. Lamp! Carly: I think it knows it's a lamp. Spencer: Why won't this lamp turn on? Carly: Let me see the instructions. Spencer: Good luck, they're in Japanese! Carly: Well, did you try saying lamp in Japanese? Spencer: I did not! How do you say it? Carly: It looks like...rampu. Spencer: Rampu. Rampu. RAMPU! turns on Spencer: It worked! Carly: Yeah, you just have to say it like a really angry Japanese man! sits down next to Spencer and they take turns screaming at the lamp Carly & Spencer: RAMPU! RAMPU! so on walks in and stares at them for a moment, then walks back out slowly Carly: Then let me reprint it on paper that is completely hole-free! Mr. Devlin: Reports can only be turned in once. Silly little truffle. Sam: Tell you what. On the next iCarly, we tell everyone to go egg Mr. Devlin's house! Carly: Nah, he'd probably like it, 'cause eggs don't have three holes! Freddie: Mr. Devlin is, like, the strictest teacher ever. Spencer: I know...he used to be the lunch monitor. He gave me detention. Freddie: What for? Spencer: Playing with my fruit. Principal Franklin: Hello, Sam. Sam: Mornin', Ted. Principal Franklin: Sam... Sam: cheerful Good morning Principal Franklin! Principal Franklin: So, Sam. Tell me, what has gotten you into trouble this week? Sam: Uhhh, I got yelled at by Ms. Briggs for failing a quiz. Principal Franklin: Why did you fail the quiz...? Sam: I didn't know the answers... Principal Franklin: Right. Anything else? Sam: Uhhh, I got kicked out of the cafeteria for slapping Gibby with a piece of pizza... Principle Franklin: Why did you slap Gibby with a piece of pizza? Sam: I found it on the floor; I wasn't gonna eat it. Principal Franklin: Sam, just sit and try not to break anything. Sam: No promises. Mr.Wimley: Please complete exercises 7 and 9. Carly: What about number 8? Mr.Wimley: whining I'm in charge! Security Officer: We need to speak to a legal parent or guardian. Carly: Spencer! Spencer: the bathroom I AM IN THE BATHTUB! Freddie: the security officers Are we under arrest? Carly: Are you going to take us to juvie? Freddie: crying ''I don't want to go to juvie! '''Carly': They're gonna take us to juvie! Carly and Freddie: cries Spencer::Hobos can't afford cable! 'View The Gallery here ' 112 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:DVDs Category:Trivia Category:One appearance only